Me sobra el corazón
by Nala92
Summary: Fic en pruebas, en un futuro, y si funciona: H&Hr


A los pocos que me leais; no tengo ni idea de donde a salido esto, evidentemente de mi cabeza, pero es la primera vez que escribo y no tengo ni idea de porque lo he hecho, solo es una especie de prueba, algo así como un borrador, si no le gusta a nadie, simplemente dejare de escribir y me dedicare al parchís por ejemplo jejeje, espero que os guste, voy escribiendo sobre la marcha así que no tengo ni idea de lo que va a suceder más adelante si es que continuo, me vendría bien una ayudita con reviews ;).

**capítulo 1**

Lo había decidido, cuanto más alto levantaba las pesas más motivado se sentía, nadie más volvería a caer en esa estúpida guerra continua entre el bien y el mal. De ese año no pasaba, no veía un futuro lejano más allá de sus 17 años porque no quería darse falsas esperanzas, en cambio si salía vivo de esta, pues bien, se llevaría una buena sorpresa y ya se encargaría de planificarse una vida como todo el mundo merece, pero a él le había tocado esa carga y ya estaba harto de llorar muertes, tanto de conocidos como de anónimos que aparecían en El Profeta un día sí y el otro también; nadie más lo volvería a tomar por un niño enclenque al que todos debían de proteger, no iba a esconderse y a dejar pasar el tiempo, sabía que tenía que comenzar con la búsqueda de los Horrocruxes restantes, pero el verano anterior a su séptimo curso en Hogwarts lo emplearía en fortalecerse tanto física como mentalmente, la prueba era ese pequeño cuarto de alquiler en el que se había afincado tras abandonar a los Dursley, repleto de columnas de libros de hechizos avanzados y de más, leídos y por leer además de los pocos aparatos muggles de gimnasio que había podido conseguir. El resultado era un muchacho al borde de los 17, moreno y de piel curtida y un pelo negro azabache que peinaba sin peinar realmente rozando el metro ochenta y con 10 quilos más de masa muscular, toda una alegría para la vista de las muchachas de su edad que podían verlo de vez en cuando cuándo salía a comprar lo básico o simplemente a correr durante su ejercicio matutino de cada día, pero él no tenía tiempo para esas cosas, la parte mala del cambio drástico era su personalidad fría, de quien ha madurado mucho en muy poco tiempo y que ha presenciado demasiadas cosas malas en su corta vida de adolescente.

Así Harry Potter decidió pasar su verano, alejado temporalmente del mundo mágico y de sus amigos, para volver más fortalecido y capacitado para enfrentar lo que le tocaba; su único contacto con el mundo mágico era el número de El Profeta que le llegaba cada mañana y que cada vez anunciaba sucesos más trágicos que lo único que conseguían eran enfurecerlo y motivarlo aún más, todo eso debía de terminarlo él. Lo único que lograba ablandarlo de vez en cuando era pensar en sus amigos Ron y Hermione, quienes le enviaban cartas a menudo preocupados por su paradero y él solo les respondía brevemente para despreocuparlos. Evidentemente también pensaba en los demás aunque prefería no hacerlo muy a menudo porque se ponía nostálgico y no le gustaba sentirse sentimental, no por ahora.

Esa mañana de un caluroso agosto tras haber terminado su tabla de ejercicios y una buena ducha Harry salió a pie por el pequeño barrio de las afueras de Londres donde había alquilado un pequeño apartamento en una modesta y discreta comunidad para comprar lo justo y necesario para llenar su pequeña nevera, con paso despreocupado y cabeza gacha, un polo blanco que se le estaba quedando pequeño pero que cada vez le quedaba mejor y unos jeans desgastados. Tan despreocupado, algo completamente inusual en él, que no se percataría hasta más tarde, cuando se encontrase calado hasta los huesos y herido, de que había olvidado su varita, algo que le pasaría factura.

Tras abandonar el pequeño comercio de la esquina, saludar a un par de vecinos y agachar la mirada avergonzado ante un grupo de muchachas que le miraban de reojo y reían cuchicheando, pasó por la entrada de una calle estrecha donde solo había contenedores cubos de basura y poco más escuchó un grito agudo y un golpe sordo, su instinto protector le empujo a adentrarse en el callejón, cautelosamente, se encontró un bulto tirado en el suelo y se apresuró para comprobar de quien se trataba, cuando puso a lo que resultó ser una mujer boca arriba y esta abrió los ojos, solo llegó a ver una sonrisa malvada en su rostro, y después un golpe en la parte posterior de su cráneo y oscuridad.

Le dolía la cabeza como si se la hubiesen pisoteado cien hipogrifos, iba a voltearse para levantarse de la cama cuando se percató que no tenía ni idea de donde estaba, eso no era una cama y que ni siquiera podía moverse, estaba atado a una silla con la boca amordazada y un líquido caliente le escurría por el cuello, sangre. Recordó entonces la mujer del callejón… había caído en una trampa como un estúpido principiante para nada, y como guinda del pastel no había rastro de su varita.

-Vaya, vaya, bebe Potter ha despertado- era la voz que aparecía en sus pesadillas riéndose de su padrino y su muerte, Lestrange- ¡Veo que no has dormido muy cómodo!, mi Señor estará muy contento de lo fácil que ha sido atraparte, no cambias Potter… pero antes de llevarte hasta él te darás cuenta de que unos cuantos compañeros de oficio quieren desahogarse contigo… mi Lord te pidió vivo, pero no dijo nada de lo sano que debías de llegar, y siempre podemos decir que te resististe como buen combatiente que eres, aunque sea mentira. Relájate y disfruta de la estancia.

Horas después la puerta se volvió a abrir y entraron en el zulo 4 enmascarados, seguidores de Voldemort, que empezaron a burlarse de él. Uno de ellos le quitó la mordaza de la boca y le dio de beber agua, no sabía la sed que tenía hasta que la probó….

-Muy bien Potter- casualmente esa voz le sonaba mucho a la de Lucius Malfoy, y seguramente le tenía muchas ganas- recupera energías porque las vas a necesitar, espero que no te nos desmayes antes de tiempo, veo que estas fuerte muchacho ¿te servirá de algo?. Se alejó de él y después solo sintió los golpes, los hechizos y las risas, realmente estaba perdido.

-¡Vamos Potter, grítanos algo!- estaba empeñado en no abrir la boca y no darles el gusto de oírle sufrir, pero cuando lo soltaron de la silla y colgaron sus manos de unas cadenas que bajaban del techo y empezaron a herirle la espalda desnuda a latigazos no tuvo más remedio que dejar escapar gemidos de dolor y gruñidos de frustración por no poder hacer nada.-¿Te despediste de los tuyos chico?, tranquilo, pronto pasaras a la historia y pocos se acordarán de ti.

Entonces se acordó de sus amigos, joder no les había escrito una palabra amable en todo el verano, ojala le perdonasen su estupidez, se le escaparon las lágrimas al pensar en Ron y sus chistes fáciles y en Hermione, que estaría esperando su regreso para echarle una buena bronca y darle unos de esos abrazos, cuanto los echaba de menos ahora…

Dejó su cabeza caer y cerró los ojos, minutos después los mortífagos lo soltaron pensando que ya estaba inconsciente y cayó al suelo todo lo alto que era, como plomo.

-Bueno chico por hoy está bien, pronto podrás charlar con nuestro Lord, si aún eres capaz de hablar claro. Un portazo y el silencio le indicaron que estaba solo. Esa noche la recordaría como la más larga de su vida, se arrastró hasta un rincón intentando buscar algo de calor y se estiró del cabello frustrado, tenía que escapar de allí, como fuese, no podía acabar todo así.

La mañana siguiente,(la luz que se filtraba por una pequeña ventana le indicaba que era de día), se puso en pie como pudo y aguardó tras la puerta roída y envejecida, solo atinó a agarrar un pedrusco del suelo y golpear la cabeza del primero que fue a entrar, cayó como un muñeco de trapo y vió ahí su oportunidad para escapar, el hombre al que había golpeado no llevaba si quiera varita, solo agua, era un mandado y seguramente el que menos se merecía el golpe pero no iba a ponerse piadoso ahora, así que llevándose más cuidado que la vez que entró en aquel callejón, se acercó por detrás a uno de los que se encontraban vigilando el pasillo y le golpeó la cabeza con la pared de piedra, se hizo con su capa para cubrir su torso desnudo y con su varita que empleó para desmayar a tres más que vinieron corriendo al oír ruido.

-¡Maldito Potter!, ¡Que no escape!- era Lucius Malfoy, pero calló pronto ante un rápido desmaius de

Harry, que no pudo evitar patear su cuerpo al pasar:

-¡Dile a tu querido Ridel que aún no podré charlar con él!. Llegó al final del pasillo y a través de unas escaleras de madera consiguió abrir la puerta desmayando a otro mortífago más, la luz del exterior lo cegó de tal manera que a punto estuvo de caer al suelo por el mareo y lo débil que estaba, pero había conseguido escapar y lo único que hizo fue correr hasta encontrarse en una calle atestada de gente que a esa hora de la mañana iba rumbo al trabajo y que mirando su atruendo de capa negra que cubría en parte sus heridas lo miraron como a un vagabundo medio loco y se apartaban de su camino.

Entro a su apartamento como a quien persiguen los demonios y solo atinó a coger su varita una sudadera y pocas pertenencias más junto con algo de dinero mágico, tenía que salir de allí era evidente que Voldemort ya sabía donde se encontraba y no quería volver a encontrarse con él de momento, además no quería traer problemas a ese pequeño y pacífico barrio que por un corto periodo de tiempo se había sentido como un hogar, iba a esperar a septiembre pero no había más remedio, así que preso de esa sensación de que te persiguen solo pensó en el Caldero Chorreante e ilegalmente allí apareció, se desplomó en el suelo y sintió que alguien lo zarandeaba, soltó un suspiro de alivio y sintiéndose a salvo sonrió en medio del dolor, no podía negar que tenía suerte y había logrado escapar una vez más, ahora le tocaba volver.


End file.
